My memories
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Jack and Irina almost lose her daughter, and the only way to safe her, is bring her old memories. Can they safe her? And Irina will have an other oportunity to say to Sydney that she love her?
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: This is my first English fic... so sorry if you found some mistakes **

Hi… this fic have same facts that I change and this fic pass in the end of second season.

For strat, Vaughn is not a good guy, he torturer Sydney, because she knew about her mother and refused to tell him.

Jack and Irina have another daughter, she born before Irina left Jack... her name is Gracie Laura Bristow, and she just had five mouths when Irina let her with Jack in 1980.

Gracie have now 19 years old, she live in Cuba for the past two years when she is training to be a CIA agent.

She doesn´t know the true about her mother and thinking that she died in a car crash.

I think is everything... I hope you like and comment, please.


	2. Chapter 2

My Memories

Sydney Bristow

- Irina... she... – Jack start without knows what to say – Sydney can't hold on.

Irina stop, her heart stop, the time stop and she let her tears flow down without care if Jack see her cry.

He think she hate that women, or he like to think that any feeling, besides hate, disappeared... his love for her died... but he realize who wrong he was... to see her cry, to see her so fragile cause him painful, it was so painful se her cry and don't do nothing, she was cry for their daughter, she was suffering in silence.

He closed to her slowly, in a hesitant tone, he hug her and let her cry in his arms for almost an hour, without say a word... they were unnecessary, his warm was enough for her calm down.

When she stop to cry, the silence back, she look in to his eyes and kiss his lip, like she was thanks him to help her... He doesn't have more conscience of his acts and kiss her back.

The last thing she remembers to lesson from him was:

- We will bring her back, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one – I'm a mother.

A month have pass beside Jack and her were living together, and finally, yesterday he finally get her immunity, now she was free… more a less, but for know she can traveler for the streets and she doesn't need to be hide.

She was at the door of the hospital where her daughter is for almost a month in coma.

Sydney has trust him and he betray she, Irina kill her father at almost twenty, but now he almost kill her daughter, he provoke her, cause that most incredible pain that she felt in her life, Michael Vaughn will pay, she will make he pay, used her daughter for hurt Irina… no one provoke Irina Derevko in this way and out fine.

She felt the tears again in her eyes, when she try to imagine the pain of her daughter when she the men she love, torture her until put her in coma.

She see the car of her husband and quickly she clean her tears but the red mark in her eyes where very deep, Jack closed to her and notice how red her eyes was, gentle kiss her softy, then he ask her:

- Are you ready?

She just nod and kiss his lip again, Jack put his hand in his pocket and pick a small box.

- The CIA took it when you walk in… - He said with her wedding ring in him hand – they give this to me, I don't know if you wanted but…

She can help but smile, her wedding ring, the prove of their marriage.

- Put them on me, please – She ask

He smile and flow her ask without saying a word, and kiss her one last time before they walk in.

They just fell cold in walk in, her daughter, her little baby was there, in a hospital room suffer.

She felt his hand on her and smile, they keep walk but Irina stop when in front the door of their daughter room, that was to much for her mother-heart, she can't hold on this… is too much.

They just look at each other and Jack open the door… she felt her tears again in her eyes, she felt lose the floor, see her daughter in that state, she look like so calm but at same time she look like she is suffering.

She closed to her daughter ao pass her hand in the face, brush her hair who was covering her face, and she felt so fear, fear because she can't see the shining in her eyes again, fear for not say ao much se love her, fear of lost her forever.

Irina kiss the forehead of Sydney at the same time her tears run her face, Jack closed to her and hold on her hand, they stay look at Sydney how sleep calm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 – The only hope

Jack and Irina was with their youngest daughter for almost twenty minutes, no one say a word until the doctor walk in.

- Good morning Mr. Bristow – He say – Mrs...?

- Mrs. Bristow, I'm Sydney's mother. – She say

- I have great news – She say with a smile – Yesterday, she woke up for some minutes.

The doctor's words make their hearts bit faster and their brain work.

- Being woke, give us the sure that her brain is not damn, she could speak and seems to that she was in her plain conscience.

- So... There are something we can do for her woke up? – Jack ask nervous.

- Yes... – He say and a smile appears in Irina's face – You can woke up her bring her old memories. – He say and Irina and Jack look for their daughter – Is an experimental practice, but was used with a 100% of success.

- How we proceed – Irina ask – Don't will cause any damn in her brain?

- No... that is exactly the advantage, her memories are locked in the most strong part of brain, so, If she woke up with this, they won't be any risk for the other components, this method is quite simple, we will inject to her a substance who will put her in a state of semi-conscience, the only problem that method have, is he can only be used one time, so we will have only one chance to woke up her.

Jack and Irina look at Sydney one more time and them the doctor speak.

- We need you make your decision soon as possible, and we will need a person who speak with her, a sister? A friend?

- A sister, Sydney has a youngest sister. – Jack say

- Excellent – He say – We will take care of everything.

- This is the only thing who can woke up her? Isn't it?

- Yes… is our last hope.

Jack and Irina look at their daughter and when the doctor left the room they hug and starring to look to their daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 – Finally at home

(This Chapter is dedicating to Gracie…)

The plane came finally at Los Angeles, Three hours… Three damn hours of waiting for come back home.

She misses so much her father and her sister, she doesn't see them for almost two years, and the long conversions at msn wasn't enough.

She smile, and look in the small mirror… now she have nineteen, her face have change, everything at her change, everything except the eyes… green "hope-green" her sister usage to say.

She smiles again… How are Syndey? and Will? Francie? Everyone… how are they.

Her father… the last things that she knows about her father was surprising at least… Jack Bristow a CIA agent… ok, Gracie keep breathe deeply, this kind of thing was very "new" for her, she knows about her sister but her father…

She walk outside the airport, the sky was cleaning, no cloud… was a wonderful day.

BIP BIP BIP…

Her phone ring.

"Yes"

"hi, sweetheart" She lesson her father voice "Do you already came?"

"Yes, daddy… a catch a taxi and I will be at home in ten minutes…"

"That not necessary! I will be there… don't worry"

"Ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes, Daddy"

She took the phone of and catches the taxi.

***

Irina was up look at the window.

- Sweetheart… calm – Jack say –She will be arrive.

- I don't see my daughter at least 19 years, the last time I saw her, she used wear nappy and the only thing that she said was "mommy". How do you wanna to be calm?

He smile, Irina never was like that… or maybe when Sydney born…

- She always wanna meet you, besides that she have your smile, your face, she is a prefect copy of you, even her spirit is like yours. – He say and pull her into his arms – She going to accept you, I'm absolutely sure.

- Jack, I abandoned her, when she was still a baby, How I will explain this to her.

- Believe me, She will understand. – They lesson a car stop by there front door.

She get up from his arms and stay in the living room.

Gracie run for her father when she saw him, and Jack felt so good hug her daughter.

- Daddy, I miss you so much… I really miss.

- Me too, sweetheart, I miss you so much. – Her father say and look at her.

Jack took the baggage inside the house… Gracie look at his house, it look like she remember, noting change.

- Daddy, this is great, noting change, noting – She say – Is so good be at home again.

Gracie walk in the living room and saw her mother, sitting in the couch.

Irina look at her daughter, blond hair, green eyes, "she is so beautiful" she thinks.

Gracie stop in time, she look like she was dreaming, she doesn't say a word, or maybe think in something.

- Mommy? – She ask – Mom!

Gracie doesn't think in something that wasn't hug her mother, she need that for have sure that wasn't a dream.

And fell her mother hug was so right, so good, she fell so protect.

Irina just thinking was "my baby" she have her youngest daughter in her arms.

- You are here. – Gracie ask

- She, little angle, I'm her – She kiss her forehead – And I will never leaving you again.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 – The true

Gracie was sitting on sofa with her mother, every questions she could have, disappeared for complete, her mother was there, holding her hand and Gracie just know smile.

Jack watch the scene, Irina passed her hand for her face daughter and let the tears fall of her face, and Gracie doesn't say nothing, don't have any questions, doubts, nothing… she look like a little girl who doesn't see her mother for a long time.

Irina felt so… complete, her daughter look so happy, her smile was so shine now, her eyes shine so much… the only thing that Gracie still have, that she remember, was her eyes, they still completely the same that she haven't when she was a baby.

- Honey – Irina start

- Yeah, mommy – Gracie was so wonderful with everything, that she doesn't notice that she call her, for the first time, mom.

- You don't have questions? You don't wanna know anything? – You can ask anything you wanted!

- You are here! – Gracie say with her eyes shining – It's all that matter.

Irina smile and later with Jack help, they tell everything to her, Irina felt so fear when she think in the possibility of her youngest daughter hate her, but when they finish, Gracie just ask.

- The extraction was forced? Isn't it? – Irina just nod her head and her daughter kiss her forehead, like a child and say:

- I'm so sorry, I would love that you had been with us, I miss you so much.

Irina could stop the tears and hug her daughter…

Later and after the dinner, Jack and Irina tell her what happen with Sydney, seems that she noticed Sydney's missing.

- That guy Vaughn, her betray Sydney because of a insane thirst of revenge, and that's all because of mom kill his father.

- Well, yes – Her father says – We are looking for him, but he seems to be very good hiding.

- I wanna join this investigation – Gracie says – I will start work in your department tomorrow and I wanna finish this, faster as possible.

- Gracie – Her father explain – The best thing you have to do is be calm.

- Calm! Dad please, he almost kill Syd, how do you wanna me to do that!

- You will don't kill no one! Are we clear!? – Her father say – Your sister will be not happy if you do that!

- But she is not here, so we have to decide for her. – Gracie say – And I'm here to revenge her.


End file.
